


Dr.

by lazlong



Series: The Road Not Taken [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Temptation, doubts, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr.

_This boy, with merciless eyes and killer smile, I am afraid of him._

There is some ruthless streak in _him_ ; sometimes his gaze is that of viper and movements more befitting to an assassin than teenage boy in sneakers. Single-minded, obsessed, with a force of will not natural for such a young thing, more fitting for Rambo-like fighters of Vietnam who sometimes come to me at early mornings with their aches and pains to treat them. The same borderline personality, same loyalty, same focus upon a single thing.

 _He_ doesn't know it, but he excites me, he teases me, he tempts me.. oh, but to have him, I bet I could never get bored. If only Mickey could be a little bit more like him, my eye wouldn't wander, that's for sure; but Mickey's safe, he is too excited to _have_ boyfriend to even consider notion of seriously challenging me.

 _He_ has bent to his will Mickey’s long-term friend, who came to whack my cabinet. _I_ couldn’t do a thing, when this asshole appeared, but this young, deceptive-looking boy, age-gap notwithstanding, came and conquered them all. I want to have him, but I am too afraid to blink even, to catch his eye..

If, the best case scenario, if _he_ decides that I lust after him, he will just shrug it off, not mention to anyone, not even to his precious. I know, I know, I am not total fool - I am even not flying beep on his radar. Worst case scenario, if he decides that I endanger his position, it is doomsday embodied; if I threaten what is his, then I am first to go.

Oh.

Oh, indeed.

I am to go, now. Fly, as a matter of fact, because I want to die in my bed and of old age, thank you very much.

_This man, with poker-face and devil-may-care attitude, I am putting as many miles between us as fast as possible. Pronto!_

**Author's Note:**

> Dave always looked a little bit like a self-conscious lurker. Always tempted, always afraid to give in.


End file.
